kndfandomcom-20200222-history
Numbuh 3
Kuki Sanban, a.k.a. Numbuh 3, is the youngest member of KND Sector V. She is credited as being the Diversionary Tactics expert of the sector, but she is also a good nurse. In her free time, while not on missions, she enjoys playing with Rainbow Monkeys with which she is obsessed. She is voiced by Lauren Tom. Although she is pretty enough to attract a whole bunch of boys, she is also engaged in taking over the world, concluding there is a possibility if she is evil but fights crime. Despite being Japanese, she speaks with a more Korean Accent. The current 2003 series' Teen Titans have a character called Starfire who is very simiar to Numbuh 3, except Starfire is an alien. Appearance Kuki wears a green shirt that was more than likely given from her mother, Genki, because it is way too big for Kuki. Numbuh 3 also has dark hair and she has her eyes closed most, if not all, the time. She has black tights. Family Kuki's mother and father, Genki and Kani, were introduced in Operation: C.L.U.E.S. where they had dinner with Numbuh 2's family, the Gilligans. Also, Kuki has a little sister, named Mushi, who is little more than an evil brat who would prefer to "kill" her sister's toys than share them. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S. it is revealed that she marries Numbuh 4, but she thinks she married Numbuh 2, mostly since they both raised, adopted, and cared for Bradley (Numbuh 6) as a mother and father together. Friends: Everyone in Sector V and the friends out of her sector are Numbuh 23, Numbuh 362, Numbuh 86. Relationships: Numbuh 4 and Ace ( The Kid ) (Both have a crush on her) Personality Perhaps the most cheerful and happy-go-lucky of KND. Sharing a love with Rainbow Monkeys, a line of plushies based on colored monkeys with rainbows above their heads, she might be the only one obsessed with the line of products, maybe losing only to Numbuh 86 who seems to be a bigger fan than she. Numbuh 3 has raised a baby skunk and is considered loved by Numbuh 4 (although he disagrees to this whenever the topic is brought up) Kuki is also the most antagonistic of Sector V at the most and is seen having quick fits of rage and is crazy on revenge when her beloved goldfish is taken. She also assumes a crazed, almost demonic form when extremely angered, terrifying not only the villains, but her team members as well. Her KNDanger Rating is 100.9. She is not exactly evil, but had plans to take over the world, which she cancelled. Her crazed and angry incarnations and aliases have also contributed to this numbuh, making her one of the higest rated threats in the KND (aside from Grandfather), and is more of a threat and danger than Father. In Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, she only tries the Reaper job because of novelty. In the film Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure, replacement hired by Boogeyman to take the Reaper's services when Grim lost his job thanks to a resulting explosion from a sycthe chase to catch General Skarr. Kuki loved her job, as she had said that now she can use her new power with help from Rainbow Monkeys to take over the world with a cold, iron, blade! Ha-ha-ha-ha!!! Yeah, that'll be fun! Later, in the middle of the film, she reappeared in a horse costume.If one kid dreams about something stupid, she travels there, claiming she started "The Stupid Kids' Dream Foundation". She vows revenge on Grim for forcing Judge Roy Spleen to fire her on the occupation of the Reaper. If it's the last thing she does! Then, laughs away to the Kids Next Door moonbase or the physical world in her cartoon show while evaporating into fire. She started her own reaper business, but everyone now laughs at her because she is not good at her job, trying to take away a soul and this costs 25 cents. This was from Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure scenes, where none of the other characters from KND appear in. In Operation G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S, she became a crane, but her crazy behavior remained. She is the 23rd person who stole Grim's sytche or took it away. The first 22 were Jack O'Lantern, Billy, Mandy, Irwin, Billy's father, Billy's mother, Billy's cousin, Billy's cat, Principal Goodvibes, The Secret Snake Club, Dracula, General Skarr, Mrs.Claus, The Army, Scout Troop 7-0-1, an alien dubbed a Sleestax, Abraham Lincoln, the mailman, the Dingle Schmidt sisters, Boogeyman, a llama, and a turkey-salad sandwich! In Operation: L.O.V.E., it is shown that she has a crush on a boy, and putted a star musical to impress him. This time, Numbuh 4 was not jealous. Anger Appearance: Kuki's irritating, demonic, horrible rage form is revealed in Operation: L.I.C.E. but it continues in all of the episodes which she's crucial, apparently her powers. It's inappropriate why she actually uses it. Shape: Red face/pointy teeth and ears/flaming eyes Relationship With Numbuh 4 Kuki Sanban is shown to have a really large crush on Numbuh 4, when Numbuh 4 has a really large crush on her. They share it but don't mention it. There has been several small hints in the early episodes, such as Operation: O.F.F.I.C.E., Operation: A.R.T.I.C. (Where numbuh 4 has shown signs of jealousy), Operation: C.A.T.S, etc. The first official sign was Operation: D.A.T.E., though the episode focused on Numbuh 1 and Lizzie Devine's relationship, we see Numbuhs 3 and 4 going to the dance together and dancing together. But the sign that really made people understand Numbuh 4 and 3's relationship is Operation: B.E.A.C.H., where Numbuh 3 is kidnapped by 'King' Sandy and the 'king' intends to marry her. When Numbuhs 2 and 5 teases Numbuh 4 about liking Numbuh 3 (for the first time), Numbuh 4 claims that she 'owed him a quarter'. In the end, Numbuh 4 asked if Numbuh 3 really wanted to marry King Sandy, Numbuh 3 answered no, thinking it was just pretend. In Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S., it is shown that she confirmed a marriage to Numbuh 4, but Numbuh 2 seems to be attracted to Numbuh 3 more than his own wife Abby. In Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L., towards the end when Numbuh 4 thought Numbuh 3 loved another boy rather than him, he almost said how much he loved her, but instead said that she stinked! Numbuh 4 also did the same act again in Operation: U.N.D.E.R.C.O.V.E.R., when the Delightful Children From Down The Lane successfully tied Sector V with then a very strong chain around a glacier and tried to use the Really Really Really Incredibly Destructive Machine to destroy them. Numbuh 4, realizing it is death, now almost tells Numbuh 3 that he had loved her, until Lenny pushed the wrong button by accident, and the machine malfunctioned. In Operation: N.A.U.G.H.T.Y., she offered Numbuh 4 a kiss on the lips, but it didn't come true. She and Numbuh 4 share their first kiss in Operation: Z.E.R.O., but as Senior Citi-Zombies. Particulary and ironically, they marry afterwards, which makes perfect sense, since they don't have to hide their crush on each other. Their marriage, however, is interrupted by Numbuh 2. Alternative Aliases #Swimsuit (No P in the OOL) #Party dress (Operation: I.-S.C.R.E.A.M.,Operation: T.H.E.-F.L.Y.) #Rainbow Monkey attack costume (Operation: C.A.T.S.) #Crane, this is the animal she turned into by Father's crystal ball curse(Operation: G.R.A.D.U.A.T.E.S.) #Swimming Cap (Operation: F.U.G.I.T.I.V.E.) #Nurse (Operation: B.R.I.E.F.,Operation: H.O.S.P.I.T.A.L.,Operation: S.H.A.V.E.) #Wedding Gown (Operation: B.E.A.C.H.,Operation: K.A.S.T.L.E.) #Spank Happy Vampire(Operation: L.O.C.K.D.O.W.N., (Operation: V.I.D.E.O.G.A.M.E.) #Reaper (Billy & Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure) #Skeleton Head and Horse (Billy and Mandy's Big Boogey Adventure) #M.A.N.D.R.O.B.O.T. pilot with a Mandy diguise (The Grim Adventures of the KND) #Skeleton Head with her black hair (The Grim Adventures of the KND) #Baby (Operation: G.R.O.W.-U.P.) #Real Life Person! (Operation: I.N.T.E.R.V.I.E.W.S.) #Birthday Suit (nude) (Operation: A.R.C.T.I.C.) #Animated CGI Character (Fusionfall Universe) #Little Red Riding Hood (Cartoon Network Comics) In the Cartoon Network Action Pack! comicbooks, her primary design is changed. She has much more longer & fluffy hair on her back, has an eyebrow, her shoes are redesigned as dancing black shoes, the slur of her hair coming out of her head is squared above her hair, her legs are at correct-size instead of being sticks, and has a very straight triangle nose. Mandy She also hates Mandy because of her arrogance and her negotiation of how Numbuh 3 created the acronym for the pilot robot in The Grim Adventures of the Kids Next Door. She was kidnapped by the DCFDTL's evil-ray skeleton monster, making her a evil slave as well, but was seen popping out, confirming that she was transformed as well. She ultimately came close to arresting Mandy, until she escaped. Friends and Conflicts Numbuh 3-Numbuh 23 Friendship Numbuh 3-Numbuh 86 Friendship Numbuh 3-Numbuh 12 Conflict Numbuh 3-Numbuh 362 Friendship Numbuh 1-Numbuh 2- Numbuh 3-Numbuh 4-Numbuh 5 Friendship Goofy Trivia Trivia *She's based on a Demon for her evil side in Operation: H.O.T.-S.T.U.F.F. and when she's REALLY angry is similar to Father and Grandfather. *Her favorite type of Rainbow Monkey is a orange one, referencing her crush on Wally (specifically his orange sweater) *She is the only Sector V member who has her eyes covered by nothing, but she closes them all the time. *The way she was posessed into a evil fire monster is a parody of the famous horror film The Exorcist from Op. HOT-STUFF. *Sometimes when normally angry, she pulls Wally by the shirt. Gallery {Operatives} 3